


A mistake; committed twice

by Trippyxdevil



Series: Kuroo; a shameless alpha [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Bokuto tried getting away from the alpha.“Get off me! Go to your mate! Stop! s-stop! Tetsurou! Please!” Bokuto pleaded kicking and shoving the alpha, he wasn’t going to commit the same mistake. Not again, not ever.“Let this happen...” the alpha said, before biting the omega’s neck, bokuto felt tears form in his eyes. Why did he give in so easily when it came to kuroo?Or, bokuto suddenly sees kuroo, and they spend a bit of time together catching up, however it doesn’t end up how bokuto wanted.(This is a teaser for my next work, I hope you all enjoy)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo; a shameless alpha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	A mistake; committed twice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, isn’t this basically the same as your last work? And yes, kind of, the thing is, this time I wanted kuroo to have consequences for his actions, last time it was bokuto who got in trouble for having an affair, now I want him to suffer (sorry if I sound cruel), also this has explicit content, if not comfortable with this than please don’t read this, and before I forget, this takes place a few months after confused omega. So I hope you enjoy and if you do than please leave kudos, It is greatly appreciated, now let’s begin, shall we?

Bokuto sat on the floor of his room, he wanted to finish his history homework as soon as possible since he was hungry. He had moved on from the incident that happened a few months ago. He got a job, moved out and into his own apartment, and he just begun to enjoy life again. He still played volleyball, but now he played for a college team, for him it was amazing, and he also rarely thought of kuroo. 

He would see the boy on tv, see him being interviewed, but nothing else. He still had the cat’s number, but he never texted or called, and kuroo didn’t either. Bokuto wrote the last sentence, before flopping backward and celebrating, however his celebration was short-lived as his stomach began to growl. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll feed you” bokuto muttered, he looked at the ceiling and felt the faint scar on his lower abdomen. He always remembered the kids, he never forgot them, he just wished that things had gone a different way. Bokuto snapped out of the thought ‘no they would want their mom to be happy!’ Bokuto thought getting his shoes, he raced for his wallet, phone, and house keys, before heading who knows where to eat.

However when he opened the door he felt the cold breeze, He reached for his jacket, and than finally left. 

-

Kuroo drank his water. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to be free to go out, just for a few hours. He left the kitchen, and walked back into his bedroom where his mate laid, he put on his clothes and kissed the boy laying there.

“Ima go get us food, what do you want?” Kuroo asked, reaching for his wallet. 

“Oooh I hear there’s a new sushi restaurant, can you get me some my little rooster” the boy said, kuroo internally cringed at the name, but gave a smile and nodded. 

He walked out the door and felt the cold breeze.

‘I drunk the suppressants, I should be fine until I come back home’ kuroo thought, putting on his face mask and hoodie to cover his face. 

-

Bokuto drooled at the plate in front of him, he was sitting near the entrance since he loved the fresh air, but what he didn’t expect was some shady looking figure to enter and order. 

He ignored it and dug into the sushi rolls, it tasted like it was sent from heaven, however as he begun to dig into the second one he was interrupted by someone else sitting in front of him. It was the shady guy that had just walked in. 

“Um..” bokuto felt stupid for saying that, he didn’t want to be rude, he was about to say something else when the hooded figure removed his face mask. 

“Yo, long time no see bokuto..” kuroo said with a smile, bokuto wanted to barf in that very moment, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He sighed and put his money down on the table before collecting his things to leave. 

As he got up kuroo got up with him. 

“Yo bokuto let’s talk, come on, don’t be like this” that very moment the woman at the counter called out the name of ‘yami’ kuroo had to choose, either the food for his mate, or a few minutes with bokuto. 

Bokuto however was already walking on the street, he was annoyed and felt tons of feelings all coming at once.

Kuroo left after him, forgetting all about the food. Bokuto was pushed into an alleyway.

“Hey what the hell, leave me alone, doesn’t me getting up and walking away not give you a hint” bokuto said, looking off to the side, he began to walk away but kuroo held him in place.

“Bokuto please, let’s just catch up with one another, that’s all I want, to catch up, just give me five minutes” kuroo stated, bokuto huffed out a loud breath.

“I’ll give you three, and I prefer not to tell you what I’ve done with my life, that’s none of your business” bokuto muttered coldly, kuroo still took it though.

“Well I respect that, anyways I’ve missed you, why haven’t you talked to me, aren’t we still bro’s?” Kuroo asked, Bokuto shoved him. 

“Thanks for wasting my time, bye tetsurou” Bokuto was leaving the alleyway when he felt a harsh tug on his wrist, and he was pulled back to kuroo. 

“Oi, What the h-“ bokuto didn’t finish before his back was pressed against the wall, and felt a harsh kiss. Bokuto’s eyes widened, and immediately tried setting himself free from the alpha’s grasp, but the smell that was filling his nose made him want to give in to every desire he had. However he fought it off. 

Bokuto tried getting away from the alpha.

“Get off me! Go to your mate! Stop! s-stop! Tetsurou! Please!” Bokuto pleaded kicking and shoving the alpha, he wasn’t going to commit the same mistake. Not again, not ever. 

“Let this happen...” the alpha said, before biting the omega’s neck, bokuto felt tears form in his eyes. Why did he give in so easily when it came to kuroo? 

Bokuto felt his legs tremble, before feeling his temperature rise, he felt slick trail down his legs. He kept thrashing around, but his body was weak, it only wanted the alpha, it was begging for him. 

“You say to get off you, to go to my mate, to stop, but yet here you are, entering your heat only because of my scent” kuroo whispered in the omega’s ear and received a loud whimper.

“Y-you're an a-asshole, you’re in r-r-rut” bokuto stuttered out, Before feeling his legs no longer being on the ground but wrapped around the alpha’s waist. 

“And you’re in heat, help me solve my problem so that I can solve yours” kuroo muttered against the omega’s neck, bokuto only moaned and tightened his legs around the alpha’s waist. 

The alpha bit the omega’s neck, bokuto flinched, tears were falling down his face. Why wasn’t he resisting? 

Kuroo leaned in to kiss bokuto, the owl boy tried everything to resist, to still try and get away, but the alpha’s scent was flooding his mind, he gave in without even realizing it, submitting to anything the alpha wanted.

“I knew you still loved me, after all, you can never forget me” kuroo said, letting go of the omega, and pushing him so that he faced the wall. Bokuto’s tears kept falling, as he felt the alpha hover over his body. 

“F-fuck y-yo-Ah! Tetsurou!” Bokuto moaned out, as he felt the harsh thrusts, kuroo only smirked, bokuto was so much better than his shitty mate at home. ‘So wet, and tight, and beautiful’ kuroo thought, admiring the sight before him. Bokuto kept whimpering and moaning loudly, and was occasionally turning around to glare at the alpha, and it was so lewd how kuroo could see how bokuto’s hole would suck him in, and beg for more. 

Kuroo leaned down and forced the omega to look at him. Bokuto didn’t want to, he was embarrassed and ashamed because of how easily he gave in, he tried pushing the alpha away, but kuroo leaned in and kissed him forcefully, bokuto returned it and moaned into it as he felt the alpha’s knot begin to swell up.

“Bokuto, you’re beautiful...marry me?” Kuroo whispered, once they separated, a string of saliva connecting them. Bokuto wiped his mouth, but kuroo smirked when he felt the omega tighten around him.

“I guess you like the idea, I love you koutarou” kuroo said clear as daylight, bokuto felt himself begin to cry harder, memories of before were flooding back.

“Y-you’re a shameless, and..ngh, ah-sshole of an alpha” Bokuto stated, kuroo glared at the omega, he grabbed the black and white locks of hair and pulled it, bokuto yelped. 

“And you’re nothing but my slutty...and confused omega” Kuroo replied, Bokuto came Because of the harsh words, his walls tightened even more around the alpha, and he began to leak more slick. Kuroo groaned before knotting the omega.

Kuroo’s knot swelled down, and the alpha pulled out. He tried helping the omega put his pants on but received a harsh push. Bokuto tried fixing his clothes as best as he could but it was no use, he knew he looked wrecked. 

“I hate you tetsurou..” bokuto commented, kuroo glared at the omega. 

“I don’t like you so much either, koutarou” 

-

Bokuto came home, as soon as he locked his door he fell onto the ground. He began to sob loudly, tears fell and fell. 

“I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!..I still love him..” Bokuto shouted in between his sobs, he promised himself that this wouldn’t happen, not again, not ever, mistakes aren’t supposed to happen twice. 

-

Kuroo came home, his mate leaped from the couch. Kuroo ignored him and walked into the restroom. 

As soon as the door closed kuroo groaned in frustration, he promised himself that he wouldn’t be stupid, that he wouldn’t ever hurt bokuto again if they met once more. 

He couldn’t let anyone find out about any of this, he had to make sure that no one found out about this mistake that he committed.

-

Bokuto felt nauseous as he sat down in his chair that morning. He ran out in the middle of class and puked up his breakfast in the school restroom. 

“Um bokuto are you okay?” Sugawara asked from outside the stall, he was sent to check on the boy. 

“Tell the teacher I’m not gonna be back for rest of class..” sugawara didn’t feel good about leaving the owl all alone but he left hoping that Bokuto just had a stomach bug.

.

Bokuto called kuroo, this was the fifth time that he was trying to reach him and the damn cat wasn’t answering. Bokuto stared at the pregnancy test in his hand, and finally the alpha answered.

“Bokuto, what do you want? I’m with my mate” kuroo whispered the last part, bokuto felt anger boil inside him. 

“I’M PREGNANT ASSHOLE! AND YOU SHOULDA THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR MATE BEFORE YOU SHOVED YOU’RE USELESS DICK INSIDE ME!” Bokuto shouted, on the other line kuroo had a smile on his face. 

“Alright, should’ve known, Let’s meet up to discuss this” kuroo stated already grabbing his jacket, ignoring his mate that kept questioning him. However his mate yanked the phone right out of kuroo’s hands. 

“Who is this?” The voice asked, bokuto hung up and groaned in frustration, he patted his stomach, soon it’ll be carrying children.

“Hey kids, want to know something? You’re father is a manipulative, shameless, asshole of an alpha”

Bokuto couldn’t believe he committed the same mistake twice, and with the same damn person. But now it was kuroo’s turn to see if he could keep bokuto a secret or not, and most importantly, if he could keep his lies up. 


End file.
